Real Life Twilight
by amalin06
Summary: What happens when you find out your in Twilight? That what you believed was fake, was real? Mandi and Kiley find thier selves right in the middle of thier favorite book. And their on opposite teams. ADOPTED BY hannahcullen95.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SM. **

**I had an idea of what would happen if the book was real? These two girls find out what happens if what they thought was fiction is in fact real. What happens when they are on different teams? Wolf-girl VS. Vampire-girl. Also has some new imprints in it.**

Prologue

"Are you serious? Your grandfather is from La Push?" Kiley shrieked.

"Yeah, but he sent my dad away when he was like 10. There was something going on it town and he was scared for my dad or something. My mom is from there too. Her dad sent her away too." I said.

Yeah, my name is Mandi Reed. My friend and I are discussing the Twilight books and I just informed her that my heritage is there. I think it's cool. We are having a storm here in Michigan, and the power is out. Which means no phones, anything so we are reading Twilight by candlelight.

"My dad used to tell us those same legends and story's, Stephanie Meyer really did do her homework. She got all the details right." I said.

"Oh My God, don't you thing it would be like the most awesomest thing is the characters were real?" Kiley squealed.

I sighed. "Yeah but this is real life. What side would you want to be on? The vamps or werewolves?" I asked her

"Oh defiantly the vamps." She said

"Well then I guess we would be mortal enemies since the gene would be in my blood if it were real." I said.

She leaned forward and said in a quiet voice, "You know, you did have a growth spurt in the last 2 weeks, look at you, you look very athletic. You barely move but you look fit. I want to see something." She got up and ran and got a thermometer. She put it in my mouth. We sat there for a min. She took it out and her eye's bulged. She held it out to me and I took it and closed my eyes.

108.9

"DAD!" I screamed.

He came running in and I showed him the thermometer.

"Oh no, this can't be happening. This can't be true. Honey, I want you to stay here. Stay calm. I'm going to run to Kiley's house to use their land line to make a phone call. I love you and I will be right back." my dad said. We nodded.

We decided to wait in the living room. I guess we fell asleep cause at 2 in the morning there was pounding on the door. When I opened it there were two police officers. I started to cry. Kiley came over to me and the police officers said,"We're very sorry but both of your parents were brutally murdered."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The plane ride sucked, Kiley got sent to her aunt's house in Alaska. I got sent to my aunt's house in La Push. I got out of the cab, and knocked on the door. A really hot boy answered. When I say boy, that is an understatement, he looked like he was 20.

"Hi. I'm Mandi. I think Sue is waiting for me." I really have no clue who these people are. My dad never mentioned his family. I just knew he had a sister that he didn't talk to.

"Oh, Yeah that's my mom. I'm Seth." My jaw dropped. It couldn't be. I'm going crazy. No it's just a coincidence.

I nodded. I heard a voice say, "Seth invite her in." A lady I realized was my aunt stepped up behind him and said, "Come on dear, I'm really sorry about your father. You are going to share a room with my daughter, your cousin Leah."

Yup going crazy.

She went to give me a hug and I back away. She looked hurt.

"Sorry, I..I.. I don't like to touch people. It's nothing personal." I said. Seth gave me a curious look. I looked the other way.

My aunt led me to a room that had 2 twin size beds. I started to put my stuff away on the empty side of the room. When I was done I got out my laptop and decided to check my email. There was one from Kiley.

_Mandi,_

_I hope all is going well for you. I got here and guess where I live. Your never going to believe it. DELANI. Isn't that exciting. I keep on expecting vampires to pop out. haha. So how's it going for you. My aunt said I can visit you before school starts. Let me know when._

_Kiley_

I wrote her back

_Kile,_

_You will never guess my my aunt and cousins names are. Sue, Leah and Seth. I'm telling you, I think our parents deaths are making us go crazy. Yeah let me get settled in here and then I will ask. We still have 2 months till school starts._

_Mandi_

I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and Seth was standing there.

"There is a bonfire on the beach, to celebrate the beginning of summer. Would you like to come and meet everyone." He said.

I nodded and shut my laptop and set it on my bed. I followed him to the beach.

I seen 8 very large men and a not large but very tall girl sitting around a bon fire. As we got closer, I folded my arms over my chest so no one would shake my hand. They all looked up and me then over to Seth for an explanation.

"Guys, this is Mandi Reed. Her father died last week and she is related to me, so she came to live with us." Seth explained. One of the guys stood up and stuck out his hand. I backed away.

"She doesn't like people touching her." Seth explained. The guy narrowed his eye's at me.

Seth pointed to everyone and introduced them, "The one that tried to shake your hand is Sam, then that's Emily his fiance, Quil, Embry, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Paul, Leah, Brady, and Collin. I think Jacob is sulking somewhere."

I looked up at him and said,"Sulking?"

He looked embarrassed for a min. "Yeah, he.. uh.. lost someone he loved." I nodded. Thinking it must be because of Bella.

We sat down and they all started talking about what they were going to do over summer break. I was staring out over the water. I got up and walked to where the water was washing up onto the beach. I sat down putting my feet in the water.

This is crazy. It's like everything in the books is coming true. If the stories my dad told me are true. It would explain the things that were happening to me. And my dad's death. I snuck into the morgue and red the reports. It said that there was no blood left in the body. If all this was real then that means my dad got killed by a vampire. It also means that soon I will be a werewolf. Very soon. My temperature is already where it is supposed to be. I am already really tall. I mean who grew 7" in a month's time period. From what the books say, the final change is triggered by anger. Maybe because I am normally a calm, happy person, it has been delayed. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and seen it was the guy named Sam. I stood up and seen everyone was leaving.

"So Mandi, your from Michigan?" He said walking me back towards Seth and Leah.

"Yeah, my dad was born here, but my grandfather sent him away when he was 10. My mom is from here too. She died about 5 years ago. My parents never talked about their family, I never even knew these guys existed till my dad died." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" He asked. I was quiet for a min.

"He was murdered."

He stopped and looked at me. We were close enough for everyone to hear and they all stopped and looked at me. I sighed.

"I guess I'll get this over with. I don't like talking about it. There are some things I know that I'm not supposed to know. But I will tell you what I can. I'm not even sure that what I know is true but I will tell you what happened that night. There was a storm. My friend Kiley and I were at my house. The power was out and we had no phone. We were reading and discussing our favorite book series. The books were actually based here in La Push and in Forks. So I told her that that is where my family is from and she thought it was cool. She asked me what side I would choose... Anyway I... I... well I got sick, and my dad went down to Kiley's house to use their land line." I looked away. Everyone was quiet, waiting for me to go on. "It was at about 2 in the morning. There was a knock at the door. I opened it and it was the police. I barely remember what they said. I kept on picturing them telling my dad when my mom died. But they said that someone killed my dad and Kiley's parents. She had to move to Alaska to be with her aunt."

"Sorry, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed." With that I went back to my aunts house and up to bed.

I layed there for about and hour when I heard the door open. I looked and it was Leah. She sat on her bed and said, "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded.

"What was wrong with you, I mean you said you were sick, what did you have?" She asked

I was trying to think of a way out of it, with out sounding crazy. I am a horrible lier. But I don't want to end up in a loony bin so I tried anyway, "I thought I had the flu. I really didn't feel sick, but you know, parents. Anyway I'm better now." I rolled over to show her that I didn't want to talk anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I woke up early. It was about 6 in the morning. I was started to feel a little weird. I pushed it to the back of my mind and grabbed my jogging outfit. I loved to run. I figured a little run on the beach would be nice.

I just run a mile, and slowed down. I wasn't really out of breath but I figured I'd walk. I seen a path in the woods and decided it would be nice to hike for a while. I think I hiked for about 2 miles when I came to a little clearing. I layed down with my hands behind my head and stared at the clouds. I guess I fell asleep cause I heard a crack in the woods.

I jumped up and looked around. I seen what looked like a wolf. I sighed. Yup going crazy. Now I'm seeing wolves. It stepped forward and it looked like the description of Jacob-wolf from the books. I nodded at it and sat back down.

The Jacob-wolf came a little closer. I sighed. If I'm going crazy, I might as well have fun and make everyone crazy too. I giggled.

"I'm not going to run away screaming if that's what your waiting for." I said still looking at the sky. I looked back at him and he was frozen. I laughed again. He probably thinks I'm crazy now for talking to a wolf. Still laughing I walked over to him and patted him on the head.

"I'm going home now. I think I need a shower." He looked at me. "Yeah I think I'm crazy too. You would be too, if the things that have happened to me, happened to you." I walked back to the trail and back home.

I opened the door and my aunt and cousins were sitting at the table eating breakfast. I looked at the clock and it said 8. Wow I was out for 2 hours.

"Good morning, Sit have some breakfast. Where were you this morning?" My aunt asked.

"I like to run. I decided to go for a run on the beach then hiked on a trail I found. I guess I lost track of time. This is good by the way." I said.

We ate in silence. There was a knock at the door and a huge guy I hadn't met yet entered. I guess this was Jake.

"Hey, Jake." Seth said. Jake came into the kitchen and sat in the empty chair next to me. He just sat there and stared at me. I finished eating quickly.

"Oh yeah, this is Mandi. She's living with us now. Her father died so, yeah she's here. Mandi this is Jake." Seth said. Jacob was still staring. I had enough so I stood up and announced that I was taking a shower.

I closed the door and listened to what they were talking about.

"I swear, it was like she knew that I wasn't a normal wolf. She talked to me. Saying she was crazy and things like what has happened to her. I think she knows." I think that was Jacob.

"Don't be stupid, Jake. How can she know." That was Leah.

"What were you doing out there anyhow?" I think that was Seth.

"Oh, well, I got an invitation to Bella's wedding. I freaked and took off. That's when I ran into her."

"Jake, I'm sorry about what I said on the cliffs this morning." Leah

"Yeah me too." Jake

I quit listening and jumped in the shower. So, if this is real and I'm not crazy then we are at the end of the third book. So there is like 2 months left till the wedding. Hmmm. Maybe I'll invite Kiley down. She like vampires. Maybe she won't think I'm crazy. I got out and got dressed. Tight black jeans, a really tight tank top and some really high heal sandals. I walked back into the kitchen and Jacob and Seth's jaw dropped. Leah snorted. She was prettier than me but I could see where I looked like her. I had black hair, where she had blond but we both had the same crystal blue eye's, Our bone structure was the same. She was about 3 inches taller than me. Shit. wasn't she like 5' 11" That means I grew 2 more in.

"What are you guys staring at." I said. They both looked away. I turned to my aunt.

"Um my friend wants to visit before school starts. I wanted to see if it was ok. Her parents died with my dad. She really wants to come see La Push and I guess, she mostly wants to see Forks."

"Of course honey. Let me know when she is coming." My aunt said. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face. I pulled out my cell phone and went and sat in the living room. Even though I knew werewolves had super hearing. I dialed her number.

"Kiley?"

"MANDI" I held the phone away from my ear and turned the volume almost all the way down. I could see Jacob narrowing his eye's at me.

"Kile, what would you say to coming down here and spending the summer with me? I can show you around Forks and La Push and we can go exploring."

"I'd love to. I can be there in a week."

"Great. I have some people I want you to meet."

"Really who?"

"You'll never believe me if I tell you, so you will have to see for yourself. Let me just say that I think your wish came true."

She squealed.

"What are their names? Are they all the same. Do you know both sides? I want to meet the other side. I wonder if they have any friends for me to have."

I laughed. "Slow down Kile, I haven't met them yet and I don't know if I want too. Remember what we discussed. It isn't in my nature to be friends with them. I'm trying to hold it back, I really am but I don't know how much longer I can. That thing with my dad almost put me over the edge. I need you here to keep me, well, keep me being myself."

"I know Mandi, I'm really sorry your going through this by yourself."

"But that's just it. I'm not by myself. I'm actually coming to the realization that I might not be crazy." I laughed. I could see the Clearwaters with worried faces. Oh well, If I don't get myself under control they'll find out sooner than later."Anyway. I can't wait till you get here. Let me know when you want picked up, I think I might be able to get someone to pick you up. Tell me Kile, who is your favorite on my side and I will make your dreams come true." I lowered my voice for effect.

She squealed, "Hhmmm, let me see," She whispered, "Embry."

I lost it, I started laughing. Seth came in to see what was up. I held my finger up, "Kile, I will make sure that you have a ride from the airport. But I got to go."

We hung up and I looked at Seth,"What's up."

"Well, a couple of the guys and I are going into Port Angeles for a while and I wanted to know if you want to go."

"Sure, who all is going?" I said, I really needed to get out anyway.

"Well, Me, Jake, Embry, Quil, and I think maybe Paul."

I nodded.

We all met over Jacob's house. Paul had a truck. Great. There is no way I am going to be squished in between them and let them in on my secret.

"Um, guys, I get a little claustrophobic so would you mind if I ride in the back?" I asked.

"Well, it's supposed to rain, won't you be cold?" Jacob asked.

"Uhhh, um, well, " I stuttered. I knew I wouldn't be cold, but they didn't.

"I don't mind the cold, I lived in Michigan. This weather is like nothing to me." I stated

Jake looked like he didn't believe me, "Uh huh" I gulped.

I jumped into the back of the truck. Jacob sat in the back with me, but I sat on the other side of the truck from him.

We walked around for a bit before we went to McDonald's. I ordered a king size meal and went to sit down with the guys. I finished my meal before all of them and I looked up and seen them all looking at me. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"How can you eat so much, your so little." Quil said.

Shit, I forgot that little symptom.

"How can _you _eat that much?" I said. Then realized that it could be taken the wrong way so I said, "I have a fast metabolism, I used to run track, and still like to run in the morning. I burn it off quickly." It seemed to satisfy them.

"Hey Embry, my friend is flying in on Sunday and I was wondering if you could come with me to the airport and pick her up."

"Sure, I guess." He said looking confused.

I was looking at the door when a couple came in. It was a very pretty girl, with long brown hair and brown eyes. With a guy with bronze colored hair and topaz eyes. Oh shit. It's them. Ewww, I can smell him. Gross. I seen the guys all freeze up, and whipped their head around. Edward I guess, glared at us. I was trying to fight my instincts. I could feel my eye's darken and my hands started to tremble. I got up quickly, I needed fresh air.

"Guy's, I... uh... I'll meet you in the truck." I said quickly and ran at almost human speed out the door I made it to the truck and leaned against it, trying to take deep breaths of fresh air. I leaned my head down to put my hands on my knees.

This isn't good. Calm, breathe, Calm, breathe. I repeated the little mantra in my head. The tremors went away, but I still had that feeling, I needed to remain calm. I seen the boys running over to me.

"Are you ok, you looked kinda sick in there?" Quil asked.

I didn't want to talk so I nodded. Jacob was squinting at me.

"Maybe we should take you to the dr. you might be coming down with something." Jacob said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why?" He said. I had a feeling he knew. But I was saved but that girl running across the parking lot.

"Jake." She yelled.

He swirled around.

"Hi Bella. Uh this is Mandi." He said and pointed to me.

I nodded to her and inched away.

I could see Edward coming over to us. Oh great. I needed to get out of here. Then it came to me. My aunt. I took out my cell phone and texted her to see if she could come get me. She said she would.

"Uh guys, I'm having my aunt come and get me, I think you may be right. So I'm going to go take a nap at home." I said and walked back into Mcdonalds making a wide arc around the leech. Yeah that's right. Anyone, or think who makes me feel this way doesn't deserve respect.

When I got home, I was extremely tired from keeping calm. I passed out on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The next 2 days I hid in my room. They were already suspicious of me, I didn't want them to find out. To day was Thursday. Kiley was coming flying in on Sunday. I heard a knock at the door.

It was Leah.

"Uh, I've been instructed to drag you to Sam's house for a cook out and to not take no for an answer."

"Really Leah, I don't feel like being around people right now." I told her.

"They said if you didn't come willingly they would drag you there."

"Fine" I sighed. How back can it be. I will stay away from everyone and stay to myself.

I got up and grabbed my phone. I followed Leah to the car and she drove me to Sam's. I climbed on the porch and sat on the swing. Leah sighed and went inside. I could hear them all in there.

"She didn't want to come, but I told her you guys would drag her here if she didn't. I think she is going to stay out there till we leave." Leah told them

I didn't hear the rest cause my cell phone rang. haha my favorite song I kissed a Girl. They all got quiet in the house. I sighed. I knew it was Kiley.

**Hello?**

_Mandi, guess who I seen at the mall here in Dalani, I was shopping for some clothes for the trip and I seen TANYA!_

I sat up straighter. I had a slight edge in my voice.

**Are you sure?**

_Yeah it was Tanya, Irina, and a new guy named Justin._

**Wait, How do you know his name was Justin?**

_Cause I walked up and introduced myself, he is so cute, I think he dazzled me._

I jumped up and shrieked

**YOU WHAT? **

My hands were shaking. This was not good. The guys all came running out of the house to see what I was yelling about. Sam's eye's zeroed in on my hands and he pushed Emily back into the house. I ignored him. Calm, breathe, my mantra in my head again. The shaking stayed in my hands. That was ok with me.

**Kiley** I said in a very deathly calm voice. **Please, I'm begging you stay away from them. It's not safe. Please.**

_What are you talking about. We used to fantasize about this. Now that it's true your saying it's not safe, what have those dogs done to you?_

I growled. The shaking was not getting better. It took all my patience, which was alot, to keep calm

**They. Are. My. Family. If you do this, that's it. It's a one way street and after that you can't turn around. And your forgetting. If you choose them, you are on the opposite team than me. So choose wisely. **

I hated cryptic messages, but at least the thinking was keeping me calm. I was also well aware that with the pack's advanced hearing, they heard every word that was being said by both Kiley and I.

_What are you saying, that if I choose them , we're done? That's it. 10 yrs of friendship down the drain. How can you choose the dogs over me?_

**I didn't choose **_**them**_**over you. When our parents were killed by those damn blo... oh that's right, I never told you. I snuck into the morgue and stole the autopsy report. **It's now or never. I looked at the pack and they all had shocked looks on their faces. I sighed. They were going to find out one way or another. **Do you want to know what it said. THEY WERE DRAINED OF ALL THIER BLOOD all of them. So you want to know what side I'm on, let me tell you. The one that doesn't go around killing innocent families, the one who doesn't make some age old legend come true. Our parents are dead because of them. I'm here, trying to fight the inevitable, and it's not working. So tell me Kiley whose side are you on?**

_Justin's not like that, Mandi. He's a vegetarian. Like the Cullens. There is this thing about him. He's the one for me. I have to choose him._

**THEY ARE ALL LIKE THAT! It sounds like you have already chosen, so we're done. It's over. **

I hung up the phone almost crushing it. I didn't say a word to the pack. They knew what I was. I was fighting a loosing battle. The shaking wasn't getting better. I felt the tremor go up my back. I walked off the porch and headed to the woods. I knew they were following me. Just inside the woods I sank to the ground and held my head, it was pounding. The tremors were getting worse. No this can't be happening. Calm, fight it, calm.

"Don't fight Mandi, it will only be worse. Let it go." Sam said.

"No." I said.

I sat there shaking, I was fighting it. I would win. This wouldn't ruin me.

"Leah go get some clothes for her." Sam ordered, "The rest of you go back to the house."

I heard them all leave. It was just Sam and me. In the woods. Me trying to fight the inevitable. Him trying to get me to embrace it.

"Let it go. This is your heritage, you need to just stop fighting it." He said

"NO. My grandfather sent my dad away so this wouldn't happen. Then _they_ had to come and ruin it. He killed my father." I screamed.

I felt a rush of heat and felt my bones shifting, little pin pricks all over my body, hair where there shouldn't be. Then it was done. I was a wolf. I hung my head and whimpered. I felt a presence in my head. I looked over and seen Sam in wolf form.

_Mandi, this is your destiny. You need to learn to live with it. I am very surprised you lasted this long. A whole month. I'm sorry about your father. Leah's back._

He phased back and got dressed and turned around. Leah put the clothes in front of me and went back to the house.

"You have to calm down. Think of your human form. If you have trouble, then I can order it, but you need to learn." Sam said.

I thought of my father, I thought of how I looked human. I could feel my bones shift. I stood up, and put on the clothes. I sat back down, sobbing. Sam came over to me and put his arms around me, I cryed into his shirt. We sat there for about an hour. Seth came to us and picked me up, and carried me to our house. I felt horrible. My whole body hurt. He layed me in bed and left. I curled up in a little ball and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I woke groggy, my body felt like it was hit by a mac truck. I wanted to sleep more, but there were voices in the room with me.

"Are you sure Paul?" Someone asked.

"Yeah it was just like you said, just like what I felt in your head. I can't do this. I'm not ready for this. I thought it was rare."

"You have to calm down, or else you can leave. But she's going to need you. And believe it or not you need her. Who knows, she might be able to tame you." Someone said with a chuckle.

I heard a growl and the bedroom door slam, then a sigh. And a voice saying, "Some things never change." Then silence.

Sometime in the middle of my groggy state, again, I felt a cool wash cloth on my forehead. I sighed and leaned into it. The feeling of love, and safety filled me. I wondered who it was, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes.

When I opened my eye's again, There were people squished in my little room. I let out a chuckle that turned into a groan. I heard a laugh.

"What are you guys doing, seeing how many of you it takes to bust down my bedroom walls? I don't think more than 6 of you can fit in here." I said.

"Look at least she still has her sense of humor." Embry laughed.

"Mandi, you do know what happened right?" Sam asked me.

I took a second, and thought back. Shit. I am a werewolf. The one thing I didn't want.

"Yeah. I know. My father used to tell me all the stories when I was little. I guess I have to tell you guys the whole story now right?" I said.

"Yeah, why don't you get dressed and come over to my house and we will have a pack meeting." He said.

They left me alone to get dressed. I put on some old clothes. I looked at my cell phone and seen that it was Saturday night, well early Sunday morning. I went into the bathroom and took a quick 5 min shower. After I got out, I went to the living room and followed the guys back to Sam's where the rest of the pack was. I jumped up on the counter and faced the living room.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something and don't think it's weird. Well I guess nothing is weird anymore, but here goes. In Montana, my friend Kiley and I read these books called Twilight." They all stiffened."So I see you heard of them. Anyway. One night there was a storm, and our power went out so we sat down and discussed the books. She asked me if they were real, what team would I be. You know Team Edward or Team Jacob." Jacob flinched. I looked at him, "I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel better, I told her since I was originally from La Push, even though I wasn't born here that if the legends were true that I was all for Jacob. That I couldn't betray my family for some leeches." I laughed humorlessly, "She thought it was funny, then mentioned that I had grown like 7 in in the past 2 weeks. I just thought well, I really didn't know what to think. Anyway she came back with a thermometer. I guess you know what it said. 108.9. I called for my dad. He was heart broken. His father and my mother's parents sent them away when they were like 10. He didn't want to risk the Cullens coming back and making my father change. He seen what it did to his father. So since the power was out, my dad I guess went to make a phone call at Kiley's parents house down the street. I'm assuming he went to call the Elder's and make plans to move back here. But he never came back. The police came and told us our parents were dead, but they wouldn't give us any details. So the next night, I ditched Kiley and snuck into the morgue. I read the autopsy reports. Cause of death, bleed to death, but with no blood at the crime scene. They didn't have a drop of blood left in them. The only wound on them was a bite mark on their neck. I never told Kiley, cause I knew she was Team Edward. She would care."

I stopped talking and held up my finger to show them that I needed a min. After counting in my head to about 20. I tell you this patience thing is getting to me. I continued.

"When I got here, I was shocked. I thought I was having a break down. It's one thing to find out that you are becoming a werewolf, but to realize that a bunch of fictional characters are real and that you are related to some of them is crazy. Then I seen Jake in the woods. Sorry about that Jake, I know I had thrown you for a loop. Anyway. I was loosing my battle, especially with the, well you know being so close to the reason we are the way we are. After McDonalds, I was going to lock myself up in my room and not come out. I figured if nothing aggravated me, maybe it would go away. Then you guys had to drag me over here, and Kiley called. See her aunt lives in Alaska. Delani, Alaska to be exact. She was so happy, living so close to where the other coven was in the book. I guess she went to the mall, and ran into Tanya who by the was has a thing for Edward. Well this Tanya had a new guy with him. Of course, Kiley being who she is went up and introduced herself to him. Stupid girl." My hands started to tremble. I seen Sam shoot a glance to Emily.

"Don't worry Sam, believe it or not, I really am a calm person. If I have to I will go outside." I told him, calming myself down.

"But that's what set me off, I told her to be careful. Then she said that you guys brainwashed me, but it's kinda hard to brainwash someone who already thinks like that. I never like Edward in the books. He always seemed too goody goody. And no offense, Jake, but I think Bella needs to get her priorities straight. I get that she thinks it's cool to live forever with the one she loves, but come on, to just go all zombie mode when he leaves is crazy. I mean it wasn't like it was the end of the world. I mean I give her props for finally making herself happy, when she is usually all for making everyone else happy, but I don't think she really stopped to think. Oh and by the way, I read the first chapter in the 4th book. You technically still gone, so I think my showing up threw that all out of wack. But in the first chapter, she is going crazy worrying about you. And she really doesn't want to get married. She just wants to be well you know. Crazy people, what is this world coming too. Sorry to go off on you guys like this, but it's really the first time I've been able to actually talk about it. Kiley don't care about the wolves just the stupid bloodsuckers, so I've been building this all up in my system for a while." I blew out a big breath.

"I like her, can we keep her?" Leah said. I laughed.

It really felt good to finally have friends. Then my cell rang.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

I seen a few eyebrows raise "Don't say it, I will tell you the story later."

I answered the phone and stepped on the porch in case she made me mad again,

**Kiley?**

_Mandi, I'm so sorry. I was mad at you, will you forgive me?_

**Kile, you should know it will take more than that for us to lose our friendship. But I should be mad at you for what you made me do. Do you know how mad you made me?**

_You didn't? Oh MY GOD that is so cool. You have to show me, what color are you oh my god!_

I held the phone away from my ear. I could hear chuckles coming from in the house.

_So since your not mad, can you come pick me up?_

**What? Where are you?**

_At the airport._

**Which airport?**

_Port Angeles. I really wanted to see you Mand, I miss you, I miss the parties we had,_

**Yeah I know, right now I'm going to have to answer some questions as to why your ring tone is the way it is.**

_hehe, so come pick me up and bring my surprise._

**Oh I will bring you more than one. I'll see you soon.**

I ended the call and opened the door and peeked in.

"Ok guys, we have a job to do. Kiley is at the airport and we have to turn her believes away from the leeches. I know her, we need her to see them for what they are. So Embry believe it or not you are her favorite wolf, so I need you, and um... Jacob and uh... one more any hands?" I ask. I see Paul get up and for the first time I look into his eyes. My breath catches. The thoughts that ran through my head would make a sailor blush. It was like I had this gravitational pull, anchoring me to him. Like if I wasn't near him, my heart would stop. I quickly turn my head in time to see Sam raise one eyebrow at the both of us. I clear my throat and ignore the blush on my face.

"Ok so, Embry, Jacob, and P...Paul. K, good lets go." and I turned around and made a dash for Jake's car.

Jacob grabbed me and pushed me in the back seat, and Embry forced Paul in the back too. Then they got in the front. The minute my skin came in contact with Pauls, it was like every where it touched was on fire, I mean the good fire. I tried to scoot as far away from him as possible. I seen Embry laugh. Paul growled.

"You guys are really going to regret this when we get back, the only reason I'm not kicking you ass right now is cause Mandi is here." Paul growled at them

"Oh, don't let me keep you back. Remember I heal just as fast as you guys now." I said with a smirk. I swear I seen a grin on Pauls face.

My heart skipped. I seen Jacob smile. Damn this was going to be a very long ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**There was a question about the last Chapter. Paul imprinted on Mandi, when she first came there, but since she wasn't a werewolf yet, she didn't imprint on him till she saw him after she phased for the first time. It will be explained again in later chapter's, along with the reason he is avoiding her.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

About 10 minutes into the trip, Jacob got a big smile on his face. He looked at me threw the rearview mirror.

"So Mandi." He said. I groaned.

"So why is your ring tone that one for that girl" He asked. All eyes were on me.

I sighed, and my face turned red. This was really embarrasing, I knew that since they were guys, it would really be bad, but in a good way, I guess.

"Ok, well you see. You all know I'm normally calm. Well untill this whole werewolf thing, anyways, I do like the occasional party. Well a couple months ago, we went to this party. We got drunk and a bunch of guys dared us to kiss. So, who am I to turn down a dare. Well before I left she down loaded that ring tone to my phone so I would remember her." I said while my face was a very pretty shade of red.

"Well, that I wasn't expecting. I think we should have a party tonight, what do you think Paul." Embry asked.

"Yeah sure, what ever." Paul said. But I swear I seen a smirk on his face.

We pulled into the airport and I climbed over Paul out the window and ran in. I stood bouncing up and down waiting to see my friends blonde head.

Then I seen her.

"KILEY!" I screeched. She shrieked and ran to me. We stood there hugging each other bouncing. I am not really a girly girl but there are occasions.

"So where are my presents?" She asked. I smiled and grabbed her arm and her luggage and dragged her out to the car. We got about 10 feet away and she froze. I looked at her and she was standing there with her jaw open. I laughed.

"You better close your mouth or you will catch flies. Come out boys and let me introduce you." I said. The 3 huge boys climbed out. I smiled.

"Ok, Kiley, this is Jacob, Paul, and Embry." I said pointing out which was which.

She squealed. Jacob grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk, all the while shaking his head and mumbling something about crazy girls. I looked back at the car and frowned. Paul seen me, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where are we all going to sit. There isn't enough room." I said. It was true, unless someone was going to go in the trunk.

"Well, I drive, Kiley can sit up front, and you guys are going to have to squeeze in the back. Maybe Mandi can sit on Paul's lap." Jacob said suggestively. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest pouting. Kiley laughed.

"Oh, come on Mandi, what happened to that party girl who would give guys lap dances? You come here and turn into a saint. I have to get you in your rightfull mind again." She said. I swear that I heard Paul growl, but I was still trying to figure out what happened back at the house. It was weird, but it's like there is a part of me, that doesn't want him out of my sight. Maybe a party is good. I need to figure out what is up.

We all got in the car and need I say, I had to sit on Paul's lap. The electricity flowing around us, was enough to make me really antsy, along with his hand on my leg. The heat was inching up my thigh and was making things really hard to concentrate. I sat biting my lip almost off, if I wasn't a werewolf I would be bleeding. Jacob, Embry and Kiley kept on giving us glances. I was about to bite thier head off, when Paul leaned forward and whispered, "Calm down." I shivered from his breath on my ear. Yeah calm right, This wasn't like me. It's like he had some kind of pull on me.

When we pulled up to Sam's house, I about flew out of the car. I ran into the house and jumped up on the counter.

Kiley was laughing as she followed me into the house. I was sitting in my favorite spot on the counter watching Collin and Brady playing Guitar Hero. Kiley froze and started jumping up and down saying "OH MY GOD!" I lost it and fell off the counter laughing. Sam looked at me and then looked at the boys they shrugged. I jumped up and said, "Hey I thought we were going to have a party tonight? You know a welcome thing or something."

"Yeah, hey you have to do a patrol tomorrow afternoon. You know learn the ropes. You will be running with um...Jared and Paul. But yeah party sounds good. I'll send Emily and Kim to the store." He said nodding to Emily who grabbed Kim and left for the store.

We were all sitting around talking when I noticed a few people missing.

"Hey where's Seth and Leah?" I asked.

"Um.. I don't know I think they are at your house or something." Sam said.

"Oh, Well, Kile, do you want to get settled in before we go to the bonfire, maybe I can borrow someones car and take you on a tour." I said. I looked around waiting for someone to say something. After a min of silence I sighed.

"Come on people, someone fork over your keys, unless you want me walking around Forks and La Push?" I said.

Paul stood up and tossed me his keys. I saw Sam raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just don't wreck it if you know what's good for you." He said sitting back down.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" I said. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I couldn't help myself. He was so cute when he got mad.

He growled and started shaking, "Just watch it."

"Temper much." I said walking out the door with Kiley.

We drove up the road and left La Push and entered Forks. We wracked our brains of Twilight trivia, and we seen Bella's house, the Forks High School, and the police station.

"Can we go see the Cullens house or the Meadow?" She asked excited.

"I can't Kile, it would break the treaty." I said turning back to La Push.

"Come on, please." she begged.

"No. I will not. I'm sorry, but I will not be responsible for a war just because you want to see a house or a meadow." I said.

"Ok, I'll let you go this time as long as you answer a question." She asked me. I sighed. Questions with Kiley were never good. I nodded.

"What's up with you and Paul?" I stiffened. I honestly didn't know. I mean I like him, but there seems to be something more.

"I don't know. He's always avoiding me. But then there are times when he is nice. I just don't get it." I told her as I pulled in the driveway to my house.

We got out of the car and I led her to the kitchen where Leah and Seth were eating.

"Guys, this is Kiley, Kiley this is Seth and Leah my cousins." I said. I looked at Seth as he dropped his fork. I gave him a questioning look and he got up mumbling something and took off out the door. Whatever.

We got ready, and went to the beach meeting everyone for the bonfire. I seen Paul and called his name.

"Keys" I said tossing them. I turned to grab a beer. eww. I need something stronger. I looked around and seen nothing.

"Hey who wants to go get me something stronger than beer" I yelled. Leah said she would.

She came back and handed me a bottle of Tequila. yes.

Me and Kiley set up 3 shots in a line. We faced each other.

"K Kile, get ready, 1, 2, 3." and we took the shots in a row. I finished first.

"Uuugghh." I said shaking my head and chased it with a beer.

I almost stumble over the the fire and plopped down. I seen Paul glaring at me.

"What's your problem? One min, your nice, then your mean. I mean get over yourself." I said.

He growled and got up and stomped off to the woods. Stupid Paul. Stupid werewolf. Stupid love. Wait. What? Love? Since when do I love Paul? All he does is get on my nerves, right? Then why can't I stop thinking about him?

"I need another shot" I announced. And one was magically in front of me. Courtesy of Kiley.

"Thanks Kile." I said as she sat down. She put her arm around me.

"You know, you can tell me anything. Just because I like vampires doesn't mean I don't still love you too." She said.

"I don't know. I'm just confused." I muttered. Then Jacob and the rest of the pack minus Paul came over and Jacob said, "So are we going to get a reenactment of this kiss?"

"You told him? I never thought you would have said anything." Kiley said. I laughed.

"If I wasn't stuck in a little car with 3 huge wolf boys I wouldn't have." I said laughing.

"I'm not drunk enough, give me 3 more shots and 10 min and I might be. Well hey get me a radio so I can play the song." I said.

They got me the radio and I took my 3 shots. I fiddled with it while waiting for the liquor to kick in and found my song. I called Kiley over and we stood up on bed of Sam's truck. I was really drunk by now. Me and Kiley were hanging on each other. But for the boys, we were going to put on a show. We both knew how to dance, and I mean really dance. And we were awesome singers. I put on my favorite song and we danced and grinded on each other while singing.

_**I kissed a Girl by: Katy Perry**_

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

Leah got up with us and started dancing too. I laughed and threw my arm around her. Then Emily and Kim jumped up too. We were all dancing and laughing and singing.

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

The guys were all standing there with their jaws hanging. Us girls were laughing so hard I almost fell off the truck, when I say almost, I mean I would have if 2 huge hot hands wouldn't have caught me. I looked up and my breath caught. It was Paul. He didn't look happy, but I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. I looked at his lips. How I wanted to see if they tasted as good as they looked. I heard the other girls jump off the truck and it brought me out of my daze. I straightened up and pulled away from him. I followed the girls and went back to the bonfire. We laughed and talked till early in the morning. I guess I fell asleep cause when I woke up I had my head laying on a very muscular, very comfy chest.

I looked up at the owner of such chest, it was Paul and he was staring at me. He smiled, and said, "So how do you feel this morning, or should I say afternoon?" I groaned and rolled off him onto the sand. I heard a couple giggles.

"I feel like my head wants to fall off. Never, I mean Never allow me to do that again." I groaned again. He chuckled and said something about tonight.

"Oh, god, I have to patrol tonight." I said hiding my head in my arms. This wasn't going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I moped on the couch all day till 7pm. I was just getting ready to go when Seth came in the house with Kiley. I raised my eye's at them and said, "So when did this happen?" Seth blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that Seth, I couldn't hear you" I said. Kiley laughed.

"He imprinted on me. Isn't that cute." She said as she pressed up against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Uggghhh. Kiley looked back at me and laughed. "We need to get you a man. Hey what ever happened to that one guy in Montana? Brent, wasn't it? He was hot, in a weird kind of way. He was really gorgeous. Did he ever call you?"

Seth looked uncomfortable.

"Um... no he never did, but you know he looked like he was 20 or something, I mean what does someone like that want with a 16 year old. Well I got to go, I'm meeting Jared and Paul at Sams. Mr. Alpha man has to go over the rules and make the official orders and all that crap." I said. Seth looked like he was choking while laughing. I guess they aren't used to someone pushing their buttons all the time. Well I don't tip toe around people.

I walked into Sam's house and announced, "Never fear, Mandi is here." I heard a crash come from the kitchen and walked in to see 2 werewolves sitting at the table and Paul on the floor. The two at the table were cracking up. I laughed and sat down in Pauls recently unoccupied chair. I ignored him as he glared bullets at the back of my head.

"So these rules? I thought there was only one, that you can't tell people about us?" I said.

"Yes you can't tell anyone who doesn't already know about us. Unless they are your imprints, pack mates or immediate family. You also must obey either Me or Jake. He is beta. Um... am I forgetting anything? No. K that's it. Stick with Jared and Paul tonight and listen to them." He said.

I jumped up and saluted him, "Ey ey captain." And I abruptly turned and marched out the door. I waited for the boys outside. Embry came up behind me and said, "I never realized how boring things were before you got here." He grabbed my arm and I heard Paul growl. I glared at him and followed Embry off to the woods.

"Ok, well you have to phase, and in order to do that you have to get mad." Embry said. I laughed.

"That's easier said then done, I'm a really calm person. Well except lately." I said. I didn't have to walk behind a tree, because I had a sarong thing around my ankle. It will serve as a dress and the clothes I'm wearing are trash anyway. I closed my eye's and tried to think of anything that made me mad. I opened my eyes.

"I'm drawing up blanks here." I said. Paul sighed and stepped forward. He got in my face.

"What are you going to do when those leeches bite your friend? You know maybe she won't even live, most of the time they kill them anyhow." He said almost in a whisper.

I could feel my eye's darken, the heat prickled my skin, making it crawl. Heat shivered up my spine. My back arched and I exploded in a wolf and lunged at Paul. He dodged easily.

"Chill, babe. I was just trying to get you to phase." He said. I growled at him.

"Well it worked didn't it. Now unless you want to see my sexy body naked I suggest you turn around." He grinned. I quickly turned. But I couldn't help the mental pictures going through my head.

_That is something I would rather not see.- Jared_

_haha Like what you see, Mandi.-Paul_

I growled, damn pack plural. I focused on the trees and how green they were. I tried to name all the different types of trees. I really needed to get my mind off of that ass. Who the hell does he think he is, gods gift to women?

_Ha. That's a good one, Paul. See she thinks your an ass too.- Jared_

I heard a grunt. I was about 2 or 3 miles away from them. I was walking along the border, when I smelled it.

_Ugghh. gross. guys what the hell is that?- Mandi_

_That is a leech. Hold off till we get there.-Jared_

Too late. I thought as he stepped into view. My jaw dropped. I lost my anger at the sight of him, and phased to human. I grabbed my sarong and pulled it around me. I heard my pack mates coming up behind my. I was staring at the leech.

"Brent?" I whispered.

"Mandi, I see that you changed already. You couldn't share that little piece of info with me? Well, I knew it anyhow, but that is not the point. Didn't you trust me?" He said as he took a step towards me. Paul was in front of my immediately growling at him.

"I wasn't one then. I am here because this is where my family is." I said still not understanding what was going on and how he knew about me.

"Ahhh, yes. Your poor father. I'm surprised he didn't smell like a werewolf. He didn't taste like one either." He said mostly to himself.

What? When did he smell him? Then it clicked. He was the one who killed him. I sunk to the ground.

"No, no, no, no." I pleaded. Paul lunged at Brent, but Brent jumped over the border and laughed.

"Don't worry, Mandi. You and your little friend, Kiley was it, you will be joining your family soon." He said then took off.

I think I blacked out. I was vaguely aware of someone picking me up and carrying me. He smelled so good, I felt safe as long as I was in this person's arms. I snuggled closer, trying to breath in as much of him as possible. The person tried to put me down on a bed and leave. I grabbed his arm and yelled, "No. Don't leave, Please." He hesitated, but layed down next to me and put his arms around me.

I snuggled up to him, and he started to rub his hand up and down my back. His scent was swirling around my head, making everything fade into the background. His body was so close, so close. He shifted, causing my pelvis to rub on his thigh. I let out a little whimper. We both froze. He then put a finger under my chin, and lifted my head. I looked him in the eye's. I was lost in them. They looked like they were on fire. The pull was too great to keep denying. I crashed my lips to his. He made a growling sound and pulled me closer.

His lips were hot, like fire, but so soft. I wrapped my hands in his hair. I needed to get closer, I opened my mouth a bit. He took the oppertunity and plundged his tongue in my mouth. He tasted sweet, but sorta woodsy. It was hard to explain. Then I heard a cough. We jumped.

There was Sam. Standing in the doorway.

"I figured if I didn't step in, then the pack would be hearing things we would rather not hear." He said.

I turned beet red. God. Stupid super human hearing.

I followed Sam out to the living room. The pack all looks at me and snickers. My face turns beet red and I start to shake.

"Hey, Mandi, calm down ok. We were only joking." Embry said.

I take a couple deep breaths to calm myself and sit on the floor by the couch. Paul comes out and takes a seat on the couch next to me.

"Mandi, would you like to explain how you knew that leech." Sam said.

I looked at Kiley. She nodded and gave me an encouraging smile.

"When I knew him, I didn't know that was what he was. Kiley and I were at a party with him in Montana, when I ran into him. We talked for a while at the party, exchanged numbers and 3 days later my dad was dead. When we ran into him in the woods...he said.. he said, that he was the one that killed them. Than Kiley and I were next." I said the last part in a whisper.

Paul started shaking. Jared placed a hand on his shoulder. Paul reached down and pulled me up onto his lap. I buried my head in his chest. I seen Seth calming Kiley.

"Well I think we might have to call the Cullens if this gets to be too much. But I think we should be good, as long as it's only him." Sam said.

Of course as he said that Jacob came running in the house, panting. We all looked up at him.

"That..leech..from...earlier. He has more with him. Like 5." Jacob said.

Sam nodded.

"We're ok for now, it's 11 against 6. We are doubling shifts for now. The girls won't be left alone ever, till we get these leeches. Mandi, has someone with her at all times even patrolling. Kiley stays on the Rez." Sam said.

I can't believe it. Like my life hasn't sucked before, now I have a psychotic vampire after me, hell bent on killing me and my best friend. The same one that left me a orphan. Thank God it is summer, I don't think I could deal with school.

Paul stood me up and took my hand.

"Come with me for a walk, I have something to talk to you about." He said. I nodded and followed him.

We walked on the beach till we reached the tide pools. He turned to me. He looked like he was really nervous about something. It was kinda funny seeing a flustered Paul, but I figured I'd give him time to get his mind together.

"You know about imprinting right?" He finally said to me.

"Yeah, it's what Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Seth and Kiley have." I said trying to see where he was going with this.

"Well, um. you see. I imprinted on you when I first saw you, and I'm guessing that you imprinted on me the day that you changed for the first time." He said almost in a whisper.

It was kinda cute to see Paul of all people nervous. I couldn't help it. I let out a giggle. He glared at me.

"Here I am, trying to be a nice guy and your over here laughing at me." He said with a shaky frame.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Paul. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how cute you are when your flustered. I actually think it's ironic that we imprinted on each other. You with the temper and me the calm rational one. Hey why didn't you let me know you imprinted on me?" I said leaning back so I could look up at him. He turned his head away for a min.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. My temper is so bad, that I didn't want to lose it in front of you and hurt you like Sam did with Emily." He said.

"But Paul, you were distant even after I changed. I can heal now and you were still distant." I wanted to know why he didn't want me before.

"When you first changed. You were in pain. It was the first time I told Sam. All of a sudden I could be with you after I spent all the time distancing myself. It was like I was torn three ways. Part of me wanted to ease your pain, part of me wanted to run to still protect you, then the other part wanted to rejoice because I finally didn't have to worry. I was confused and torn, so I distanced myself more. As you can see it didn't work out right." He said laughing

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"Well as you probably know that car ride was pure torture. You were so close, but yet I couldn't touch you. Then on the beach. Then when that ...leech said those things, I just wanted to rip him apart, not because of what he was, but because he hurt you. Then in the bedroom, when you wanted me to stay. I figured if I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." He said.

The last part of what he said rang a bell. Where did I here it before? Oh, yeah. Edward said it to Bella. Hahaha. Then I realized he was talking to me.

"What? Sorry I zoned for a moment." I said.

"I said why did you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

I put my head down and blushed.

"Well, after Brent, you picked me up and I felt so safe, so secure. Like nothing could ever hurt me or get to me. When you went to leave, all the feelings of loneliness and helplessness came back." I told him.

He lifted my chin, and kissed me. I wound my hands in his hair and pressed myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, groaning as he did. He pulled away after a min and rested his forehead against mine while we caught our breath.

"Mandi, I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm in love with you." He whispered still out of breath.

I nodded.

"Paul, I already know that I'm in love with you." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The next month was spent patrolling almost non-stop, getting closer to Paul, and never getting a moment to myself. We were picking up numerous scents, but they were all different and they were all around the border of La Push. Like they knew not to cross and just wanted to drive us insane. I was ready to go stir crazy. I needed to get out. But how and where.

"Ugghh!" I said falling on the couch in my aunts house. Seth and Leah were there in the kitchen. Kiley was already on the couch watching some stupid soap opera.

"What?" She said.

"I need to get out of this hell hole. I need to get drunk or something. I'm going crazy!" I basically yelled.

Leah came into the living room and leaned against the doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

"I think we need a girls night out on the town." she said.

I looked at her like she had three heads.

"Yeah like the boys are going to let us _little women _out of their sight for a minute." I said sarcastically.

"Really, Mandi. There will be two werewolves, plus how many humans around. I don't think that they will have much to worry about. We can get Emily and Kim to come with us too." She said.

I was actually getting excited. Leah wasn't so bad anymore. I kinda felt bad because all of us girls that she hung with had imprints. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Leah, did you know that Sam's cousin is coming to visit soon. I hear he's pretty good looking, and he is 20 also." I said slyly.

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. I picked up my cell phone and called Sam knowing he was more likely to give us the go ahead than Paul.

"Sam?" I said. Then I got an idea

"Hey Sam can I talk to Emily" I asked.

Leah peeked her head in and grinned knowing what I was doing. Emily got on the phone.

"Hey Em, Don't say anything till I'm done. We are planing a girls night out and we need you to get the go ahead from Sam. We know your the only one that he will give to. Today's Friday, so say tomorrow at like 8 in Port Angeles. I know of a place that has karaoke every Saturday."

"That sounds great Mandi. I will get right on it. You can count on me. If he doesn't like it, well then the pack, besides you girls, will have to learn how to feed them selves." She said. I heard a bunch of yells in the background. I laughed and hung up.

"It's a go. Shit. I need something to wear. All my clothes got shredded. Haha." I said.

Leah practically bounced into the living room. Ever seen a 6 foot tall female werewolf bounce. It is a pretty funny sight.

"Shopping Trip!" She screeched.

All I could think was Oh, God.

So here we are, Leah, and Kiley are dragging me along to go shopping. I seen a Hot Topic and ran in before they could say anything. I was walking along the back wall when I seen it. It was a black and red corset. I had the perfect skirt to go with it too. I grabbed it and grabbed a pair of combat looking boots and some fish nets. Perfect. I paid and went to meet the girls.

"What did you get?" Kiley asked me.

"Uh-uh. I'm not showing anyone till tomorrow. It's a surprise. Let's just say I'm getting back into my own style." I said.

We left the mall and went to Emily's house to meet the pack for our weekly meeting. I didn't even take one step in the door before Paul stepped in front of me shaking.

"You are not going out tomorrow at night by yourself." He said. I glared at him and balled my hands in a fist to keep from either punching him or phasing and killing him.

"You. Have. No. Say. We are sick of sitting here waiting for something to happen. Us girls are going out and that's it. Besides what can happen with two werewolves and a bunch of humans. Nothing." I said. Then I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. For some reason Paul just knew how to push my buttons.

"Sam, if you don't let us go, then you men can find another way to feed yourselves. We deserve a break. We have been listening to you for the past month, with out complaining. Leah and Mandi have been out almost every night patrolling. We are going and that's final." Emily said.

The guys knew they were defeated when it came to food. Sam sighed and looked at the boys.

"Fine, but we're driving you and picking you up. And someone will be in wolf form at all times so if either Leah or Mandi phase, we will be right there." Sam said.

Truthfully it was more than I could ask for. I thought we would at least have body guards.

The boys dropped us off with the threat that they would be near. Paul didn't like that I was dressed the way I was. The boys all basically started to drool when they seen us girls. Anyway so yeah, we walked into the bar and Emily went and got us our drinks while we picked out our songs. First up was me. The D.J. called me up and I took the Mic.

**Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson.**

**/lyrics/k/kellyclarkson/beautifuldisaster.html**

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

The girls just looked at me with awe. I smiled and handed the mic to Leah who was next. I went to go back to my seat when I seen our men hiding in the back. I had to stifle a laugh. I would keep this to myself for now, no reason for the girls to get mad yet. I grabbed my drink and sat back with Emily and Kiley to watch Leah.

**Behind these Hazel Eye's by Kelly Clarkson**

**/lyrics/k/kellyclarkson/behindthesehazeleyes.html**

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Emily had tears in her eyes. We all knew what a number Sam did on Leah. It wasn't her fault or his, but that didn't take away the hurt. I glanced at Sam in the corner and he had tears in his eye's also. I seen him walking towards us and he took Leah's hand and led her away. Another guy was up and singing Low by Flo Rida. I looked at Emily.

"You know he really needs to talk to her, it's been along time coming. He loves you, but they had something once, and even though she knows what happen wasn't anyone's fault, she is still hurt." I told Emily.

"I know, she's my cousin, I don't want her hurt. Sam does still care for her. She was his first love, the feelings will always be there and it hurts him to see her hurt for something he did." Emily said.

Then the D.J. called up Kiley. She looked at me and asked me if I would sing back up so of course I did. As I was walking up with Kiley I seen Leah give Sam a hug and a smile and lead him and the guys over to Emily. I smiled. Ok so this wasn't a all girls night anymore, but it was better. I seen Paul and gave him a big smile. Kiley handed me a mic and took her own.

**Cry by Rihanna**

**/lyrics/r/rihanna/cry.html**

I'm not the type to get my heart broken (Kiley)  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cuz I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

Per-chorus: (Mandi)  
My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel

chorus: (both)  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed (Kiley)  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart

Per-chorus: (Mandi)  
My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel

Chorus: (Both)  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you, i'll never know (Kiley)  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

Chorus: (Mandi)  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Chorus: (Both)  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

All my life...(Kiley)

We walked off the stage and Seth picked up Kiley and put her on his lap. Paul grabbed me and gave me a huge kiss. I smiled. Then the D.J. called Emily up. She went up and grabbed the mic and said, "I need a helper so Leah, could you please come up here." She went up and I seen Sam smile at them. I guess all was worked out. It's about time, maybe now Leah can move on.

Take my Breath Away by Jessica Simpson

/lyrics/k/kellyclarkson/takemybreathaway.html

Ooh  
Emily  
Watchin every motion in  
The foolish lovers game. On  
This endless ocean Finally lovers know  
No shame. Turning and returning to  
Some secret place inside watchin in slow  
Motion as you turn around and say my love

Chours: Both  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Leah  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love never  
Hesitating to become the faded  
Ones. Turning and returning to  
Some secert place inside watching  
In slow motion as you turn around  
And say my love

Chours: Both  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Both  
Through the hour glass  
I saw you in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you and turned to hear you say if only for today  
And say

Emily  
If only for today I'am unafraid

Repeat Chours

Emily  
Ohh you take my breath away.  
Ohhh

Both  
TAKE MY BREATH AWAY

Chours: Both  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Repeat till fade

We all had a good time and all went to crash at Sam and Emily's house. Leah crashed on the couch, Seth and Kiley had the guest bedroom, Kim, Jared, Paul and I were all crashed on the floor of the living room.

The next morning I woke up to find someone banging on the front door. With a groan I opened it to find a huge guy, that I had never seen before. He seen my confused face and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sam's cousin. Dane. Dane Uley." He said. My jaw dropped.

"Um... Yeah uh. come in. We had a late night last night, so I'll.. uh.. make you breakfast. The rest should be getting up soon." I said letting him in. The only thing I could think of was Damn he was hot! Sure I had my imprint Paul, but I was still aloud to admire wasn't I?

As I led him into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks, with his eye's glued to Leah, who had opened one eye to see who was making all the noise. But she wasn't awake yet, she turned over and went back to sleep. It took me a min to reconize that look that Dane had. I cleared my throat. He looked at me.

"Um, I take it your a werewolf too?" I said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He said, looking back to Leah who was still passed out on the couch. I laughed.

"Cause you my friend just imprinted. Her name is Leah and she is one too. Sam is the Alpha, and if I'm not mistaken I can hear him getting up. Sit, I'll make breakfast and he will explain everything." I said. He came in to the kitchen and Sam came out.

"Dane! Look at you, have you phased yet?" Sam came out saying. Dane nodded and kept on looking at the sleeping Leah. I snickered. Sam looked between them and got a smile on his face.

"Well it's about time. She needs someone."Sam said to no one in particular. Then he turned to Dane.

"K, let me explain, I take it you have questions. Let's step outside for awile, less distractions." Sam said.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

I was making a cup of coffee, when Leah got up. The rest of the boys were crowding around the table, bickering as usual. I handed Leah the cup of coffee and went to make my own. I heard the door open and seen Dane and Sam come into the kitchen. Dane stopped as soon as he seen Leah. The look on her face was priceless. I seen her drop her cup and with my new werewolf reflexes got it before it crashed to the ground. I stood back up and leaned over to Leah.

"Breath, Leah." I whispered. She quickly looked around to see everyone staring at her and quickly turned beet red. I laughed.

"Leah, this is Dane. Dane this is Leah. Uh... maybe you guys should go for a walk or something." I said. They just nodded and she followed Dane back out the front door. As soon as they were out of earshot, I heard a loud whoop.

"Well, shit. Is there something about Emily's family or something? I mean first Emily, then Claire, then Leah." Embry said.

Jacob looked at Sam and said, "Seriously dude, you better hope that when you and Em has kids, that you don't have any daughters." Sam growled and started shaking.

It was such a funny sight to see Sam, who was so usually calm, flip out over non existent kids. I couldn't help myself, I cracked up laughing. I only sobered up when Paul came up behind me and pulled me against him.

I twirled in his grip, so I was facing him. I reached up and kissed him. He pulled me closer and I felt his chest rumble with a little growl. I leaned back to get some air and he started sucking on my neck. I let out a whimper.

"Guys, get a room. I mean, we have to see it in your guys heads, I'd rather not see it in real person." Quil said.

I glared at him.

"Your just jealous cause your imprint is only 3." I told him. I know low blow, but come on, I was really sexually frustrated. There was really no place for us to go and he wanted to take it slow. I know, Paul taking it slow. But he was insistent.

I pulled away from Paul.

"Ugghh, you guys drive me crazy. I'm going for a run." I told them.

I walked out the door and to the woods, checking to make sure no one could see me, I undressed and tied my clothes to my leg and phased. The feeling of freedom was so incredible. I heard, Collin, Brady and Seth but we really didnt' pay attention to each other.

I just ran, reveling in the feel of the wind on my fur. It was 2 weeks till the wedding. I seen the invite on the Clearwater's refrigerate. I was going cause I was curious. I mean I read all about them, even thought I was a wolf-girl at heart, doesn't mean I wasn't curious.

I was running along the cliffs when I seen a black Mercedes. Wow, that car is awesome. Wait. Didn't the first Chapter of Breaking Dawn say Bella had a Merc? I ran and followed it. It came to a stop in front of I guess from the looks of it Jacob's house. I phased and walked up to it.

A girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes. Stepped out. She was pretty in her own way. She had an innocense to her. Her eye's held a wisdom to them, that you only seen in older people. She had a heart shaped face, and petite features. I held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Mandi. You must be Bella." I said. She gave me a curious look and shook my hand.

"Yeah. Um.. Are you here with Jake? I really need to talk to him. It's kind of important." She said. She looked kinda jealous. I laughed.

"No. Um..I'm with Paul. Jake is at Sam's. Come on I'll take you." I said and grabbed her hand and led her to Sam's.

I pulled her into the kitchen and all the talking stopped and they all stared at us. Bella shrank behind me from their glares.

"Come on guys, she's not one of them yet. She has something important to tell us." I said and pulled her around me. She looked around nervously and her eye's landed on Jacob. She visible became more calm. I wondered, if he had that effect on her, then why did she choose the leech.

"Well, the Delani Coven decided to come early," She started but she held a edge in her voice when speaking of that Coven. I remembered Tanya like Edward and felt my lips start to smile.

"I came here to give you guys a heads up that Irina thought of herself as Laurents mate and wants to get revenge on you guys for killing him. Carlisle told them that they were staying out of it. He can't control what they do, but our family doesn't want to be in it for obvious reasons. I was appointed to come here and let you know." She said.

Just as she finished, Brady burst in the door.

"Eric and Jeremy need us. They phased." He said.

We all groaned. None of us wanted anymore people to be stuck in this life. Yeah it was fun, but we had a pack that was more than needed. Not to mention, that Eric and Jeremy were 15 year old twins that only had a quarter Quileute blood. These vampires better get out of here so people will quit phasing. We are now up to 13 wolves.

"Jake, take Bella back to her car. Jared, Paul go take over Collin and Brady's postion. They are thier friends so they will come with me to talk to them. The rest of you do what ever. We will have a meeting tonight." Sam said.

With that I was left to my own. What to do. I tried to flip through tv stations but there was nothing on. Maybe swimming? What was it they did in their free time? Let me see what did Bella and Jake do in the books? Motorcycles, No. The beach, No. Cliff Diving. Yes! Awesome. I jumped up and ran to the beach and climbed up onto the cliffs.

Wow, that's a long fall. It must be 150 feet. I know I'm a werewolf, but come on? I took a couple steps back and ran into a big hot wall, that grabbed my waist. I jumped and shrieked.

"Hey, babe, it's just me, calm down." Paul said. I twirled around and threw my arms around his neck.

"You know with everything that is going on, you shouldn't be out here by yourself." He said.

"I know, but I was bored. I was thinking Cliff Diving, but when I got here, I chickened out." I told him.

He had an amused look on his face and it broke out in an evil grin. I started to back away.

"No, Paul. No no no no. You are not going to throw me in." I said backing away.

He grabbed me around his waist and pulled me towards him. He took a couple steps back and jumped. I screamed and grabbed around his neck. The water wasn't as cold as I thought, probably cause of the werewolf thing. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"I'm going to kill you. If I didn't hate water, I would kill you now." I told him clinging to him tighter.

Then I heard a yell, "Hey you guys all right?" It was Brady. I could see Collin, Sam, Eric, and Jeremy waiting on the beach for us.

"Yeah, this imbecile thought it would be funny to throw me off a cliff, but hey yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be." I said as I unwrapped myself from Paul and stomped up the beach, fully aware of the way their eye's were looking me up and down. I heard Paul growl at them and I turned around.

"If you didn't want a bunch of hormonal teenage werewolves, ogling me, then you shouldn't have thrown me off a cliff into the water." I yelled at him.

My temper got the best of me and I phased shredding my clothes. I took off into the woods to let off some steam.

I slowed down at the border, preparing to turn around, now that my rage has diminished, when I caught a scent.

Leech.

I looked up, and before everything went black, I caught sight of a strawberry blond vampire.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in a little room. It was so dark, I really couldn't see. I don't know how long I had been out, but I was starving, my head hurt and from what I could tell, I was naked. My hands were chained above my head, and my ankles were chained to the floor.

I tried to break the chains, but even with my enhanced strength, it was no use. I looked up as I heard the door open. A female vampire, with long black hair and slanted topaz eye's walked in.

That's weird, topaz eye's? I thought the vegetarians were good?

"Uh, I see your awake. I had hoped Tanya hadn't hit you too hard. We want you alive, at least for a little bit." The female said.

"Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" I spit at her.

"Ooh, feisty. Haha, yes, well. My name is Irina. Your pack killed my mate Laurent and I want revenge. You, my dear, are bait." Irina said.

Oh, God. They were going to use me to lure the pack in. I knew they would come. I mean especially Paul. Seth and Leah were my cousins. So they would come.

I looked back at her. She had a predatory gleam in her eyes. I needed to distract her.

"So, how long have I been out?" I asked

"About 3 days. Now if you excuse me, I will send someone in later with some food. I need you to have energy for my torture later." She said and then she walked out.

I gulped. I always hated pain. I wonder what is going on back at home.

_**Back at home (PPOV)**_

After Mandi took off, we joked around for about an hour, waiting for her to get back. Then I remembered that she didn't' have any clothes.

"Hey, She doesn't have clothes, so she probably headed back to the house." I told them and they waved me off.

As I neared Sam's house I could see something was off. They were all standing in a circle around the front yard. Sam had come back earlier, but now the look on his face was grave. I started shaking. Something was going on, and no one wanted to tell me.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled, trying my best to keep my temper in place.

I looked around and seen one face was still missing.

"Where's Mandi?" I asked them.

Sam stepped forward slowly and the rest of the pack almost surrounded me. My heart began pounding in my chest.

"Paul, Jake was patrolling, and he came across a scent. It didn't match any of the Cullens. See the thing is. At the point where the scent ends, it turns around and blends in with Mandi's. Mandi is missing. She was kidnapped. We think it was the one Bella was warning us about." He said.

I couldn't think straight. The words, Mandi, Vampire, and Kidnapped kept going in circles around my head. I wasn't even aware that I had gone in wolf form, nor that I had taken off for the woods, till Sam ordered me to stop.

I spun around and prepared to rip out his throat for coming in between me and my imprint.

"Paul, you running off isn't going to help. We need a plan. We don't even know where she is. Now, here is how it's going to go. Jake, Collin, and Seth in group one. Paul, me, Quil in group 2. Brady, Jared, Eric in group 3. Embry, Leah, and Jeremy in group 4. Now each take a direction and howl if you found her scent. Let's move." Sam said.

We all split up and headed in our own direction.

All I could think of was Mandi. The thought of her in pain, made a red haze wrap around my brain.

_Paul focus!_

_Yeah I have to focus. Mandi, baby, I'm on my way._

_**Back to Mandi.**_

Sometime the next day, which would make this day 4. A very handsome man came in carrying a tray of food. He had Spanish features. His skin tone was the same white as other bloodsuckers, but with an olive tint. He had slanted topaz eyes, but his had a type of kindness in them.

"Hello, I'm Eleazar. I'm sorry about Irina, but she really took a liking to Laurent and when she makes up her mind there is no stopping her." He said.

He pulled up a chair and set the tray on his lap. He then cut off a chunk of the hoagie that was on the tray and stabbed it with a fork and held it to my mouth.

"Come on, young one. You need to eat." He said.

I sniffed it. It didn't smell like poison. I tentatively took a bite and it smells so good. He continued feeding me the whole foot long. I was still starving, but at leas my stomach didn't' feel like it was eating itself.

He got up and left.

I'm guessing about 2-3 hours later, the one called Irina came in followed my the strawberry blond that knocked me out.

"Oh, Irina, I don't know how you stand it in here. It smells like a garbage dump." Tanya said.

I snorted.

"You don't exactly smell like a basket of roses either." I said sarcastically.

Irina glared and back handed me. I made no noise. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction, even though I'm pretty sure she broke my jaw. I turned my head to look back at her.

She hissed and ran her claws from my right shoulder to my left hip slicing me open. I still didn't make a peep, even though there were tears in my eye's.

She kicked my left leg, snapping it and then did the same to my right leg. That time I let out a growl.

She smirked and did a back kick on my chest. I could feel at least half of my ribs break. That time I did scream. I could feel the edges of the bones grate against each other every time I took a breath.

The bloodsuckers smirked and left. I passed out from the pain.

I woke up to howling, growling and wood breaking. I would have yelled but it hurt to breath.

Then the best sight I have ever seen busted through the door. A beautiful Silver Wolf. Paul.


	11. AN

I'm putting this story up for adoption. I just lost interest and my muse. If anyone wants to continue it please let me know.


End file.
